


Going Home

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: No longer wanting to live his life in misery, Merlin, with the help of the man he loves, decides to go to the one place he can finally call home.





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet. Italics is Merlin's letter.

Merlin Emrys sniffed as he pulled his big suitcase from out of the closet and carried it to the bedroom, placing it on the bed and opening it he started with the drawers and took his underwear out and placed them in the suitcase.

_I wanted you to see this as soon as you got home which is why I have sat it here in the fridge next to your beer cans. I can't do this anymore. I won't do this anymore._

Merlin jumped when his phone beeped with a message from him. 'Make sure the fridge is stocked with my cans, had a shit day and don't want you making it worse.'

Furiously wiping his eyes, Merlin marched over to the wardrobe and threw the doors open and started to chuck his clothes on to the bed.

_I have not been myself for a very long time, you have made me this way, a way I no longer want to be, I have had to lie to my friends, my family, make out I am happy but to what end? The only end I see now is the end of us._

After chucking his clothes in the suitcase Merlin turned to the bedside unit and started to rummage through it, he was finally doing it, he was finally leaving, he was going to be free, free to live his life how he wanted to, do what he wanted to, go out whenever he wanted to, go out with his friends on nights out again.

_Of course lying to all my friends and family there was only one who saw through it, he was a friend of yours, one of your football friends, of course all of your football friends in my opinion are idiots, you making me serve you and your so called friends drinks and food whenever you invited them over, you will probably know which one I am talking about as he never let me serve him, always got what he wanted himself._

Merlin took one last look around the place he had lived for the last two years, where he had been miserable for the last eighteen months. He closed the door and locked it before walking away for the last time, putting his case and sports bag full of all his belongings in his car he got in and drove off without a backwards glance.

_It is him that has made my last three months happy, yes, he is why none of your insults and hurtful words have caused me any more pain. He is the one I am finally free to be with, no more will you order me around, no more will you have me, for I am no longer yours. I haven't been yours for a long time now. Now I am free to be who I want and what I want? Is to be his. Just as I know he is mine. I would say have a nice life but I would be lying._

Merlin pulled up in a driveway and as he got out of his car he saw the front door to the house open, taking his things out of the back of the car Merlin walked up to the front door and gave a happy sigh at the man standing there, barefoot wearing only his jeans.

Merlin smiled when the man before him took his things and just dropped them inside the door before pulling him into a tight hug. "You finally did it."

Merlin laughed and pulled back. "Yes I finally did it,"

"Did you mention me in the letter like I asked you to?"

Merlin smiled. "Yes I did, so you lost a friend I am guessing as you have cost him a servant."

"He was never a friend and let him come, you are mine now Merlin, just as I am yours."

_Meanwhile I will be having a fantastic life with the man I love and who loves me. Arthur. Bye Cenred. I'm going home._

Merlin smiled as Arthur cupped his face. "Welcome home Merlin." he said, kissing the brunet before leading him inside.

 _Home!_ Merlin thought and smiled as he shut the door behind them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
